Verres de Feu (Joyeux anniversaire, Lisanna !)
by IrisJR
Summary: Le Fantôme : Je ne t'aime pas non plus, Mira-nee.
1. Chapter 1

x

**VERRES DE FEU**

x

Personnages :

Elle – _papillon tâché de pourpre_

(Lui _– chasseur d'orage_

Lisanna – _colombe immaculée)_


	2. Chapter 2

_Le miroir est brisé, par terre._

_Elle s'agenouille, en saisit un morceau, se coupe. Aucune plainte ne franchit la barrière de ses lèvres, mais elle laisse tomber l'éclat. Il tinte contre les autres._

_Elle regarde sa peau rougie,_

_Ramasse le même bout de verre._

_Elle s'observe._

_Elle en prend un autre, se regarde._

_Une fois, deux fois, trois fois. Jusqu'à ce que ses mains soient entièrement souillées, jusqu'à ce qu'elle ce soit regardés dans tous les bouts de miroir._

_Enfin, elle sort une cigarette, piquetée de brisures incolores, l'allume, la porte à ses lèvres. La laisse tomber, tousse._

_La reprend._

_Fume. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne soit qu'un tas de cendre. Roule ses mains au sang séché pour les recouvrir de gris._

_Porte la flamme de son briquet à l'extrémité d'une nouvelle clope, la fume, la regarde s'échapper et mourir._

_Elle en brule une autre, une troisième, une quatrième. Une cinquième encore._

_Elle tousse encore et la nuit tombe. _

_Puis, elle ne tousse plus._

_L'on se dit, _

_Elle est folle._


	3. Chapter 3

**OU COMMENT T'AS APPRIS A : TUER**

Elle – _la vingtaine, les traits tirés, les cheveux clairs et lâchés, en train de fumer, assise dans la pénombre, une longue tenue de nuit blanche_

V'savez, la vie, ça part, ça revient. Ca s'arrête pour recommencer et ça commence pour s'arrêter. C'est comme les mots d'une phrase. Ils se suivent, donnent du sens, se poursuivent et s'entassent jusqu'à se stopper face à un point. Et une autre phrase nait. Juxtaposition de trains remplis de lettres, rectilignes, incompréhensibles. Les points sont différents, la destination est la même. Et la vie ça repart et ça revient. J'aspire la fumée qui se déverse dans mes poumons. Et ce qui en résulte s'enfuit de ma bouche pour toucher le plafond. Ca aussi, ça part et ça revient. Comme les vagues de l'océan sur le sable. Tout est une histoire de cycle : Vacances puis travail, travail puis vacances. Soleil puis nuages, printemps puis été. Enfin un long hiver monotone qui engloutit tout pour vomir à nouveau quelques arcs-en-ciel, les faisant scintiller dans les flaques de pluie. Et un peu de lumière sur beaucoup de gris. Et de grandes ombres dans le ciel trop bleu. Parce que v'savez, la vie, ça part, ça revient. Ca fait plaisir. Ca fait mal. Et puis ça vous fauche et ça laisse de vous un petit bout de rien. Vous êtes empilés sur d'autres esquisses de vent. Et vous finissez par disparaître, proprement et simplement. Mais la réalité, en fait, c'est que vous n'avez jamais été là. Vous n'avez jamais existé. Toujours entre la vie et la mort, l'entre-deux ne méritant pas de nom. Parce que nous savons tous ce qui résulte de la naissance. Et ici, juste du vent. Et ce que l'on nomme la vie –ou la mort, après, n'est-ce pas pareil ? – qui part et qui revient sans cesser, s'incarnant toujours autrement, toujours. Toujours, encore et encore. La vie c'est ça. C'est de la fumée dans un globe de verre, capable de se fissurer à la moindre secousse. Et dès que c'est un peu ébréché, ça laisse la fumée s'enfuir dans le néant. Et vous avez beau gigoter comme des cons, sauter, brailler, hurler vous la rattraperez jamais, cette fumée. Elle part et puis c'est tout. Elle est insaisissable. La vie c'est ça. Ca part et ça revient.


	4. Chapter 4

_Elle se lève, laisse tomber sa cigarette au sol, comme si ses doigts n'avaient plus la force de la retenir._

_Vide et lasse, semblable à un mannequin, sa tête tombe sèchement et ses cheveux cachent son visage. Il fait toujours aussi sombre et sa chemise pâle donne à la nuit une lueur blafarde._

_Puis sa voix s'élève de nouveau, sur un ton différent, un ton qui ne semble pas provenir d'entre ses lèvres. _

_Elle parle. _

_L'on se dit, tout le monde se tait._


	5. Chapter 5

La fumée

S'entortille et tapisse le plafond

J'ai mal, je t'aime

Je regrette

Pas seulement tes sourires

L'envie

C'est pas que tu me manque

Pas que je t'aime encore

Juste que c'est trop dur de changer

Tout allait droit

Tout était concis

Fin et précis

Telle une lame de couteau

Mon cœur est vide et tout est vide

Et je n'arrive plus à vivre avec le cœur sans toi

Je ne peux plus me dire

Je l'aime !

Te sourire et aller droit

C'est trop dur de changer

Je me suis dit

Allez, faut marcher !

Et puis non, que je me disais

C'est fini, c'est terminé

Et qu'est-ce que c'est ces larmes ?

Pourquoi tu pleures !

Tu n'as qu'à mourir

Parce que t'as le cœur sans elle

Que tu peux plus sourire

Ni aller droit

Je me disais je meurs

Et ça fait pas mal

J'avais même pas peur

C'était plus là, en fait

Tout ça, je veux dire

C'était ailleurs

Et pourquoi tu pleures !

Ca m'avait quitté le corps, je ne sais comment

Je me disais je pleure et j'n'ai qu'à mourir

Et puis qu'est-ce que c'était tout ça

Ces petits bouts de verre en feu sur ma peau

Le rouge sur mes bras

Et plus rien qui

N'allait droit


	6. Chapter 6

_Les lumières s'éteignent, le noir est complet. Puis, petit à petit, une à une, les étoiles apparaissent dans le ciel._

_Elle n'est qu'une ombre, couchée, le visage à peine perceptible. Une silhouette ébauchée de noir._

_Elle tient entre ses doigts un mégot de cigarette incandescent. _

_Sa voix s'élève, conteuse._


	7. Chapter 7

**ODE A TOI MON AMOUR**

C'était la nuit, il faisait clair, dehors. Le ciel d'habitude voilé par une étendue compact de nuages s'était laissé envahir par une clarté parsemée d'étoiles. Elle, elle portait une petite robe blanche. Elle était semblable à la lune, avec dans ses yeux des petits éclats de comètes, des étincelles fluctuantes crées par les phrases de voitures. A travers la baie-vitrée, quiconque aurait pu distinguer quelques formes flous, le portillon puis la route, le ciel puis la mort. Elle était encore jolie, ce jour là. Elle avait les yeux dans le vide, des yeux engoncés dans leurs orbites, lui bouffant la moitié du visage. Ils étaient gris, dans la pénombre. Gris et imperturbables, les ombres claires de ses cheveux sur sa peau blanche, immobiles. Elle était encore jolie. Elle souriait un peu, pas trop. Elle vivait un rêve, un cauchemar dont elle avait encore l'espoir de trouver l'issue. Elle avait pris l'habitude de bruler une cigarette, à cette heure-là du soir. Une heure où tout se confondait, tout devenait une unité parfaite et indistincte, où vie et mort se confondait. C'était l'heure où, à force de les garder ouverts et posé vers un vide sidéral, elle voyait danser devant son regard des petits points multicolores. Alors, elle prenait le briquet, approchait la flamme de la clope, et regardait les cendres tomber une à une. Et la fumée opaque montait, montait, encore et encore. Et plus elle montait, cette connasse, plus elle souriait. Comme une dingue, comme une folle. Elle regardait la cigarette crever entre ses doigts, chuter sur le sol. Elle roulait sa peau dans les cendres glacées. Et elle souriait. Elle souriait avec les ombres de la nuit sur les lèvres, l'éclat de la lune dans les yeux.

Ce jour là elle était encore jolie dans sa robe blanche. C'était la nuit, l'heure qui lui appartenait. C'était froid, c'était son corps sur le canapé, avachis comme une poupée raidie, la baie vitrée en face d'elle. Et le néant, encore, encore. Des étoiles filantes : quelques voitures hurlant sur la route, crissant sur le goudron.  
C'était elle et la nuit, elle et ses yeux gris, elle et ses doigts dans les cendres. Elle et la fumée qui tapissait sa peau. Et elle, elle restait là. Et lui, il la regardait faire, immobile, scrutateur. Mais au fond, il criait. Et elle savait ce qu'il hurlait. Sans doute quelques choses comme :

_Elle se redresse, et commence à déclamer, pleine d'une rage sourde._

Tu fume trop, putain. Tu fume trop et tu vis pas. Tu vois, cette fumée de merde, c'est juste comme ta vie. Ca habite tes poumons, et t'as l'impression d'exister. Mais dès que t'expire, t'as déjà tout rejeté. Tu vois, tu devrais essayer de respirer de l'air. Là t'as juste l'air stupide, avec ta bouche en forme de cul. Tu fume trop, et tu vis pas. Où t'es ? Lâche ça bordel. Pourquoi t'as besoin de ça pour avoir l'impression d'être heureuse. Viens-ici, tu vas voir. Approche-toi. Quand t'aurais du sang dans la bouche et ma haine dans les veines, tu te rendras compte que t'as pas besoins de tes médocs pour vivre. De tes médocs et de tes saletés de clopes. Tu vois pas ? Tes espèces de sourire bidons quand t'as les yeux bleus plongés dans l'extase noire. Tes dents jaunies et ta peau de cadavre. T'es déjà pâle comme la mort, t'as déjà les entrailles rouillées. T'as déjà les yeux remplis de vide.  
Alors pourquoi tu fume ? Pourquoi tu t'explose comme ça ? Tu sais quoi ? Tu m'énerve. J'en ai marre tu comprends pas ? T'as l'impression de vivre, là, avec tes yeux remplis de merde qui croient voir le paradis ? Tu te sens bien, putain ? J'vais les prendre, tes clopes, et les enfoncer dans tes yeux. P'tet qu'elles vont cramer ta rétine et que t'y verras plus clair. J'vais te les piquer, tes médocs. Tu vas voir. Quand t'auras le goût du sang dans la bouche, t'arriveras toujours à sourire ? Connasse. Tu me pourris l'existence. Crève si tu veux. Mais putain, efface ce rictus de tes lèvres blanches comme des os.  
Et arrête de fumer. Les dents jaunes avec tes lèvres gercées de mensonges trop froids, c'est pas beau à voir. C'est même franchement moche. Franchement moche et carrément laid. Parce que pendant que tu me brise ce qui me sert d'existence, tu fume et tu vis pas. Putain vas crever…

_Sa voix se pose, résignée, comme si aucune de ces paroles n'étaient sortie d'entre ses lèvres. _

Peut-être, sans doute, était-ce bien cela qu'il beuglait au fin fond de lui. Ou peut-être était-ce ce qu'elle avait dans le coeur, ce qu'elle avait dans les yeux. Ce qu'elle pensait. Ce qu'elle avait envie qu'il lui dise.

_Elle laisse chuter son mégot._


	8. Chapter 8

**TU PEUX MOURIR, TU VAS RIEN DEVENIR**

Il y a : parfaite scène de crime. Tout est nickel chrome. Le jardin : plantes entretenues, gravier régulier le long du chemin. Pelouse tondue. La maison ? Bien équipée, décorée avec goût. Eclairée par les jolis rayons de soleil, passant par la grande baie-vitrée. Le portail est blanc cassé. La porte, de même. Dedans ? Cuisine, propre. Le salon ? Donnant l'illusion d'un semblant de vie. Tout est parfait. Régulier. Mort. En fait, je crois que j'ai tué l'espoir, la vérité, la vie et la mort, en faisant comme si de rien. En souriant. Mais c'est comme ça, non ? Tout est comme ça. J'ai pas le choix. La vie s'enfuit, et j'peux pas la rattraper. Elle va pas m'attendre. A quoi bon pleurer ? Ici, aucune trace d'elle. Plus aucune. Comme si elle n'avait jamais existé. Et puis c'est mieux ainsi. Je l'ai tuée. Le canapé est un peu usé. On voit qu'on a passé de bons moments ensembles. A regarder des films, rire ou pleurer. Vivre simplement. Il est jolie, ce fauteuil, d'un vert profond. Il y a des marques, laissées par le temps, laissées par ces gens qui me semblent lointains et inconnus. Il y a rien, ici, plus rien d'elle. Et trop de souvenirs. Ce n'est plus chez moi. C'est impersonnel. Mort et froid, glacé comme un cadavre. Et puis… Quoi que je fasse… C'est une parfaite scène de crime, non ?  
Après tout : je l'ai tuée. Tuée, tuée, tuée, tuée… Elle est morte et elle est là.

_Elle chute comme une poupée de chiffon, sans un bruit.  
Un moment de silence. L'ont voit de nouveau la fumée s'élever._

J'me sens bien. J'me sens chez moi, quand je vois valser la fumée autour de moi. Quand je sens dans ma paume refermée les petites pilules multicolores. Elles sont jolies. Rouge, orange, jaune, vertes, bleus… Elles sont jolies. Tellement plus que le reste, tellement plus que tout.  
La fumée, v'voyez, c'est les rails du train. Et les médocs c'est les wagons. Ca part vers la mort. Peut-être que ça fait avancer le train plus vite. Et au fond, v'voyez, bah je m'en fous. J'ai plus de chez moi. Je ne veux rien devenir et je ne deviendrai jamais rien. A quoi bon exister si c'est pour mourir si promptement ? Comme une étincelle incandescente au bout d'une cigarette, une larme au coin des yeux. Il n'y a qu'une seule chose que j'aimerais devenir. Mais je ne peux pas. Y a trop de poussières dans mes yeux, trop de fumée tapissant les parois de mes poumons. Je peux mourir, je vais rien devenir. Je n'ai plus de maison, je ne peux plus revenir. Je peux pas être ce que j'étais quand je t'ai rencontré. Je peux pas. Je peux pas je peux pas je peux pas je peux pas. Je pourrais jamais, putain. Ma maison c'est justes des rubans gris et opaques. Mes sourires se parent d'arc-en-ciel et dans mes entrailles, tout est déjà devenu immobile. Immobile, silencieux. Je vais rien devenir. Je ne peux plus revenir. Un jour, je mourrai.


	9. Chapter 9

**ET PUIS CE JOUR LA : T'ES MORTE**

Et puis je lui disais

Sors !

Les voitures passent

Les phares me crament les yeux

Je disais

Sors !

Et je comprenais pas

La fumée piquait mes yeux

Y avait qu les verres de feu sur sa peau

Je disais…

Sors

Et pourquoi je pleure ?

C'est quoi tout ça ?

Elle s'enflammait comme un diamant

Elle miroitait comme un soleil

Sur ses lèvres de paradis et sa peau

D'Ange immaculé

J'ai dit : Tu es belle


	10. Chapter 10

_Il entre et elle disparaît, recouverte du suaire de la nuit. Les cheveux ébouriffés, la vingtaine, blond comme elle. Une cicatrice meurtri le chairs de sa paupière. Il reste immobile, comme prisonnier de son propre corps, et sa large mâchoire s'ouvre et sa voix d'outre-tombe, froide gelée et lassée, s'élève._

Tu dis que tu les déteste pas. Tu dis que c'est la vie. Que c'est comme ça. Que tout part pour revenir, que tout finit pour commencer. Tu dis que c'est la vie et tu lui souris, à cette salope. T'es conne ou quoi ?

_La nuit l'étreint et l'on aperçoit plus qu'une lueur dans son dos, qui pourtour sa silhouette._

Pendant des jours, putain, chaque soir, t'as regardé tes cigarettes crever. A quoi ça te servait ? Chaque soit t'étais plus moche, plus laide. Ta peau devenait plus blanche que tes robes. Tes yeux plus pâles que les éclats des phares. T'étais affalée comme un cadavre sur ton canapé miteux et tâché. Tu voyais pas ta tête ? La pourriture autour de toi, le moisi sur ta peau ? Et toi, tu continuais à bruler en souriant. Parce qu'après, tu t'es mis à essayer de l'attraper, la fumée. La faire entrer dans tes poumons pour la vomir après. Encore, encore, incessamment. Et y a eu les médocs. Ces saletés de pilules aux couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel. Le premier soir, j'ai pas compris. Du tout.

J'ai pas compris. Ca brillait de partout. Et tes yeux révulsés cramés par les enfers, piquetés de verre. Aveugles. Calcinés. Du dedans, et du dehors aussi. Des brisures de feu multicolores dans ta trachée.


	11. Chapter 11

**OU COMMENT J'AI APPRIS A : FUMER**

_Le tonnerre gronde, les éclairs déchirent le ciel. Une large plaie lumineuse suinte dans l'obscurité. L'orage éclate par à coups, brusquement, l'on sursaute, et il hurle._

J'en ai marre. Prends ça dans tes dents. Souffre. J'espère que t'auras tellement mal que t'arrêteras de te consumer comme ça. Vas-y, avale ton sang et recrache-le. Putain.

_L'on entend des bruits de verre brisé, des fracas de corps, des déchirures de chairs, des fractures d'os. Aucun cris, aucune plainte. Puis le silence revient. Le décompte commence : un, deux puis trois et la pluie tombe. Enfin, il souffle, soupire._

Qu'est-ce je fous là. Ici, à gâcher ma vie.

_L'obscurité est complète. Il disparait. Lorsque la lumière blafarde revient, que le vacarme de la pluie s'apaise, notre regard se pose sur le corps cadavérique posé à même le sol. Elle a les yeux ouverts, les cheveux qui paraissent blancs lui recouvrent le corps. Sur le côté, recroquevillée comme un fœtus, elle ne pleure pas.  
On croirait qu'elle est morte._

_Sa voix à lui sort d'on ne sait où, on dirait qu'il pleure. Elle ne réagit pas._

J'sais pas ce que j'ai fait. Ta peau toute blanche et marquée de bleus. Tes yeux brillent et tu souris. Putain, connasse. Je laisse tomber. Je ne t'aime plus. Je ne t'aime pas. Tu m'as creusé des précipices dans le cœur, insufflé des cendres dans les poumons.

_Soudain l'on aperçoit sa silhouette, de dos, tout au fond de la pièce. On le voit prendre une cigarette, la porter à ses lèvres, emprisonnant derrière sa chair les râles rauques et les toux piquées de rouilles qui éclatent et tentent de s'échapper vers le ciel. Et la fumée part puis revient. Il tousse une fois, deux fois. Trois fois peut-être._

_Il sort._


	12. Chapter 12

_Elle est là, dans la nuit. Elle pleure. Face aux vides, aux pièces détachés. A l'air froid qui s'engouffre par la baie vitrée, l'odeur de fleurs fanées qui provient du jardin. Dès qu'elle ne frissonne ne serait-ce que d'un bout de peau, elle sent les bleus lui tirailler la chair, lui compresser les poumons, lui secouer le cœur._

**_Notre maison, petit ange…_**

**Elle vomit la Vie.**


	13. Chapter 13

_L'obscurité est complète. Une voix de cristal enfantin s'élève. _

Les petits cristaux étaient suspendus dans le néant obscur du ciel. Ce furent de minuscules bouts de verres, translucides, des brisures de miroirs déchirant la peau. C'étaient des rubis et des diamants, de jolies pierres accrochés sur la mer de velours. Ils brillaient, ils ternissaient. On voyait des petits lambeaux de chair accrochés, de minuscules souvenirs à l'intérieur. Et ils tombaient un à un pour tuer le cœur. Les cloisons sombres et obliques étaient oppressantes, arc-boutées sur elles-mêmes, et semblaient s'affaisser jusqu'à vous recouvrir comme un linceul sombre et mortuaire, une fine et indéchirable feuille à cigarette, noircie par les flammes. Et au milieu des cristaux, un grand corps de femme aux courbes arrondies et à la peau blanche, retenu par des fils rouges s'élançant de part et d'autres de ses membres, saisissant des souvenirs, quelques moments passés et fugaces, qui se tissent et s'étendent pour venir paralyser le corps. Et dès qu'il essaie de se défaire, il se plante les bouts de verres dans la beau, et les miroirs taillés en coupe réceptionnent le sang tandis que leur reflet se teinte d'écarlate.

_Et elle apparaît. C'est Le Fantôme – jeune fille pâle, cheveux courts tout blancs, immaculée, aérienne. Morte._

Les géraniums rouges aux pétales veloutés, qui ornent l'entrée de la maison me paraissent comme de grands feux aux flammes chatoyantes, frôlant le ciel trop bleu. Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils sont rouges, ces géraniums ? Parce qu'ils se sont imbibés du sang trop pourpre tombé du ciel ? Parce que la pluie a coloré leurs pétales d'une écarlate aussi rougeoyant qu'un coucher de soleil ?


	14. Chapter 14

**ADIEU**

C'était la fin, là-aussi. La fin de la vie, l'hiver qui l'a engloutie. Et puis plus rien.

_Elle est toujours couchée, le corps tiraillé par les coups. _

_Et elle, revenue des ciels et de l'enfer, elle est là, l'observe de ses yeux ou ne dansent plus que les tâches bleutées et douloureuses_

C'est vital, tu comprends pas ? Elle peut pas vivre si elle meurt pas.

_Une petite allumette craque d'un coup sec, et la flamme haute et orangée s'approche du minuscule bâton de plaisir, façonné entre ses doigts minutieux et frissonnants. _

Oui, il lui est vital de mourir.

_Et elle fume. Là, elle ne sent plus la douleur. Ca fait longtemps qu'elle ne ressent plus rien du tout._

_Le Fantôme : _C'est une antithèse, sœurette.

(_elle ne semble pas l'entendre)_

Tu vois cette fumée dans le ciel ?

C'est comme un rêve. Et à force de se distordre, de se tendre à l'infinie, il finit par disparaître, le rêve. Puis j'ai juste à faire crever une nouvelle clope, et hop, le rêve il revient. Je tue, et je fais vivre.

C'est marrant, non ?

Je suis une faucheuse. On est tous des faucheuses. Tu comprends ? Tu sais, je crois qu'au fond on est tous un peu mort. Et quand tu crois que tout va se casser, finalement, tu te rends compte que même si tu lâche prise, rien arrêtera d'exister. Tu crois que tout va se briser, mais en fait rien ne vacille. T'es juste égoïste. Je suis juste égoïste. On est juste égoïste, putain.

Je ne t'aime pas, Lisanna.

_L'esquisse pâle ombrée de blanc sourit avec beaucoup de pitié sur les lèvres._

_Le Fantôme :_ Je ne t'aime pas non plus, Mira-nee.

Et il croit que je vais me rompre, moi aussi ? Sois pas si con, Laxus. Je vais pas casser, je vais pas me briser. S'il croit me tuer comme ça…

_Le silence tombe, ses paroles se laissent engloutir par l'obscurité de la pièce. Seule l'étincelle de sa cigarette semble encore éclairer son visage._

_Aucun sanglot ne la secoue mais après quelques souffles hachés, sa voix s'élève de nouveau._

C'est injuste, Lisa. C'est injuste. Toi mon petit ange, avec tes sourires de plumes sur les lèvres, tes esquisses de soleil dans les yeux. Et les petits bouts de verre en feu qui cramaient ta peau.

Regarde.

_Elle tend sa cigarette, dont les dernières cendres s'effritent sous ses doigts. L'obscurité est complète_.

Elle était toute petite. Elle est morte plus vite. Elle est morte trop tôt. C'est ce qu'on appelle être précoce, je suppose.

_Une vague grimace déforme ses traits, teintés d'amertume, la ligne courbe de sa lèvre brisée par la peine. Elle se lève péniblement._

[Une petite fille recroquevillée, mordue par le feu]

J'avais des bleus au cœur, des veines brisées. Je m'étais couchée sur un lit de violettes piquantes, j'avais soudé sur mon corps des petits bouts de verre. J'avais des plaies ouvertes, au-dedans comme au dehors.

_Elle sort. _

_Rideau._


End file.
